1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of locking means for tool jaws and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,498 issued May 14, 1974 to L. Hidassy and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, there is shown a pair of tool jaws for a strap applying tool, one of the jaws being resiliently biased to prevent its full closure against the opposing jaw in the event an obstruction is encountered during this particular phase of the tool cycle. However, after the jaws have been operated to their fully closed position, a counteracting force on the movable jaw may operate to cause the jaws to separate, which condition may lead to a malfunction of the tool or a misapplication of the strap during the strap applying phase of the tool cycle.
A similar condition may exist in other tools designed for either a similar or a diverse application and which rely on the maintenance of the tool jaws in a closed state during a critical phase of the operating cycle.